loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
MonoTree
MonoTree is a music producing & publishing company. It was founded in 2014 by Hwang Hyun, G-high & Lee Joo Hyung, 3 former members of music producing team Sweetune. Members MonoTree founders * Hwang Hyun: ' - Chief Producer, Songwriter * 'G-high: ' - Producer, Songwriter, often regarded as "LOONA's main producer" * Lee Joo Hyung: - Producer, Songwriter Other producers * Choi Young Kyung (최영경): - Singer songwriter * Choo Dae Kwan (추대관) / DK Choo: - Producer, Songwriter * 'GDLO - Producer, Songwriter * Inner Child (이너차일드): - Producer, Singer songwriter * Kim Yoo Seok '(김유석) - Songwriter * NOPARI: - Producer * One Star (임한별): - Singer songwriter * Park Jiyeon (박지연): - Writer * pdly: - Producer * Son Ko Eun (손고은): - Songwriter * Yoon Jong Sung (윤종성): - Producer Other roles * - A&R * - Engineer Former members * Park Asher (박아셀): * Shin Agnes (신아녜스): Overview: MonoTree's contribution to LOONA's discography 'Composed & arranged by MT # ADD # Around You # Butterfly # Curiosity # D-1 # Girl's Talk # frozen # Hi High # Hi High remix # Into the New Heart # I Like You More Now # Kiss Later # LOONATIC # LOONATIC (Eng. Ver.) # Love & Live # Love & Live Remix # Love Letter # My Melody # My Sunday # Perfect Love # rendezvous 18.6y # Starlight # Sweet Crazy Love # The Carol # The Carol 2.0 # Uncover # Valentine Girl # ViViD # ViViD (Acoustic Mix) # + + MonoTree only wrote the lyrics # Eclipse # Egoist (feat. JinSoul) # Girl Front # Heart Attack # Love Cherry Motion # new # ODD # ODD Front # One & Only # Puzzle # Singing in the Rain # Where You At NOT MADE by MonoTree # # # 365 # 땡땡땡 (Ding Ding Dong) (Ddaeng Ddaeng Ddaeng) # 열기 (9) (Yeolgi; Heat) # Chaotic # 색깔 (Colors) # dal segno # Everyday I Love You # Everyday I Need You # Fairy Tale # favOriTe # I'll Be There # Let Me In # Love & Evil # love4eva (feat. Grimes) # Number 1 # Oh (Yes I Am) # one way # Rain 51Db # Rosy # 위성 (Satellite) # See Saw # Sonatine # So What # Stylish # Twilight # You and Me Together # You and Me Together remix # X X MonoTree, as a team, has produced a large amount of LOONA's songs. * LOONA's music releases that do not contain any tracks made by MonoTree: "ViVi", "#". * LOONA's music releases that do not contain any tracks composed or arranged by MonoTree: "ViVi", "Go Won", "Olivia Hye", "#" * Title tracks that were not composed or arranged by MonoTree: Eclipse, Egoist, Everyday I Love You, Heart Attack, Let Me In, love4eva, Love Cherry Motion, new, One & Only, Singing in the Rain, Sonatine, So What, Sweet Crazy Love. Interviews & Breakdowns Written form * Composer G-high (MonoTree) aka Yoo Ji Sang, about making ODD EYE CIRCLE's "LOONATIC": Interview * Hwang Hyun (MonoTree): Interview extract Video form (MonoTree's ): * SUB MonoTree discuss making HeeJin's "ViViD": EP.01 ; EP.02 * SUB MonoTree's discussion about "Butterfly": EP.01 ; EP.02 * SUB MonoTree Ranking - LOONA: EP.01 ; EP.02 * SUB MonoTree interviewing LOONA's former A&R Ryu Ji In: EP.01; EP.02 * SUB MonoTree's discussion about yyxy's "frozen": EP.01; EP.02 List of LOONA songs written, produced or arranged by MonoTree Credited as Composers & Arrangers Credits: Lyrics + "Other" (vocal backgrounds and recording engineering) When international music producers produce a song for LOONA, MonoTree usually provides the Korean lyrics. Credits: Vocal backgrounds and recording only ("Other") Overall contributions Notable songs produced by MonoTree for other artists Notes: * Jaden Jeong has worked with LADIES' CODE (fellow Polaris Ent affiliated group), Lovelyz, Infinite. * Sweetune was KARA and INFINITE's main producers for a while. * Stellar: the entire Marionette (2014) and Sting (2016) EPs were produced by MonoTree. * ONF: Entire On/Off (2017), You Complete Me (2018), We Must Love (2019), Go Live (2019) EPs were MonoTree produced. SM ENTERTAINMENT JYP ENTERTAINMENT WM Entertainment Woollim Entertainment Jaden Jeong worked with Infinite & Lovelyz as A&R or Creative director. Sweetune was Infinite's main producer for a while. Others active groups Disbanded groups / Groups in hiatus Soloists See also * List of songs recorded by LOONA Category:Companies Category:Producers